Take A Chance On Me
by pink bunny2
Summary: Carter and Abby talk after Secrets and Lies *Last Chapter (4) up now!*
1. Take A Chance On Me

Abby walked out of the ER later that night (or early the next morning as the case may have been) wrapping her coat around her. The last person she expected to see casually leaning against the wall, was Carter.  
  
'What are you doing here?' she asked, trying to hide the smile from her face. 'I thought you weren't on till tomorrow night?'  
  
'Tonight Abby - it's 3am' Carter pointed out.  
  
'Yeah.so what are you doing here then?' Abby persisted.  
  
'We haven't talked for ages - not really talked' Carter said, bringing a smile to Abby's lips.  
  
'Go on then, talk away' she said with a grin, linking her arm through his as they walked through the snowy streets.  
  
'Susan and I broke up' he stated, looking straight ahead. Abby turned to look at him. 'You did? Why?' she asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
  
'No spark'  
  
'You believe in love at first sight?' Abby asked.  
  
'Sure. I think your love should grow from that point on' Carter replied, turning to face Abby. He noticed again how beautiful she was, looking up at him with a thoughtful half smile on her face. 'What?!' he asked.  
  
'You hopeless romantic' Abby replied, laughing. 'That's the thing. I think I've met someone. Susan says I should tell her how I feel' Carter told her.  
  
'Why are you telling me this?' Abby asked, her heart sinking - why would he tell her if it was her he was talking about?  
  
'Cause you give great advice' Carter told her, trying to sound her out. Instead he extinguished the tiny flame of hope still burning deep inside Abby.  
  
'Well yeah you should tell her otherwise you'll never know if she feels the same way, and you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what could have happened' Abby replied thoughtfully.  
  
'Maybe. I dunno' Carter said, and they walked on in silence, coming to a standstill looking down at the glittering lights reflected in the river. 'You're right'  
  
'Pardon?' Abby questioned.  
  
'I should tell her.how I feel I mean' Carter said. He took a deep breath and caught her arms, turning her gently to face him. 'Abby I love you'  
  
'P.pardon?' What did you just say?' Abby stammered.  
  
'I love you Abby' Carter repeated gently, his voice soft and undeniably truthful. 'I always have and I think I always will.' Abby looked into his eyes and was overcome by the urge to let everything go and admit that she loved him too. But there was something holding her back.  
  
'But you're like my best friend John' she said, and Carter could tell she felt vulnerable and nervous as she fiddled with the small gold locket hanging round her neck. He reached out to brush a stray strand of hair from her face. 'What are you scared of Abby?' he asked. 'Are you scared of loving someone, or of being loved? Or is it both?' he asked, gently moving Abby's hand from the necklace, and amazing her by how well he knew her. 'Why can't you tell me?'  
  
'Ok I'm scared!' Abby blurted out. Carter reached out and caught both her hands in his, squeezing then gently, encouraging her to continue. 'I'm scared cause you're my friend, I'm scared I'll get hurt again, and I'm scared that if I do get hurt that I'll have lost the one person I can really talk to' she said quietly, staring out across the river.  
  
'Do you really think I'll hurt you Abby?' Carter asked. Abby shook her head, turning to look at Carter, who cocked his head to one side, asking for an explanation.  
  
'I'm scared of needing someone Carter. I've been independent all my life.not out of choice, but I have.' She began. Carter nodded - he understood how bad her childhood had been. 'The thought of not being independent scares me to death' Abby finished, her voice shaking slightly, and all Carter wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be ok.  
  
'Everybody needs somebody Abby' he said.  
  
'Do they?' Abby asked.  
  
'Yes Abby' Carter replied, nodding gently. 'They do. You don't have to be so strong all the time' Abby shivered, pulling her jacket around her.  
  
'I don't feel strong' Abby whispered. As the snow fell softly around them, she wondered why she couldn't just say yes - it was silly how a small 3- letter-word could have so much riding on it. 'What are you thinking?' Carter asked, stunning Abby out of her reverie.  
  
'I'm thinking why can't I say yes?' she paused, then continued, her voice softer. 'And I'm thinkin I've never felt so out of control.and all I want now is for you to hold me and tell me everything's gonna be alright' Abby finished, laying her feelings on the line. Carter held out his arms to her, and she willingly walked into them. He held her tight, one hand resting on the small of her back, the other rubbing the tense muscles in her neck.  
  
'Take a chance Abby. Take a chance on love.take a chance on me' he said, resting his chin on the top of her head. Nestling into the arms of the man she loved, his words echoed through Abby's head, and in a split second she made her decision - to take a chance on love. She moved, and looked at Carter, and the love reflected in his eyes was so sincere, as sincere as the love reflected in Abby's own eyes as she leaned towards him.  
  
'I love you John Carter' she whispered, seconds before her lips met his. Their kiss was warm, and soft, and tender, as the lights of Chicago twinkled in the night sky above them. 


	2. He Just Knows

Chapter 2 - He Just Knows  
  
2 weeks later. After that night by the river Abby and John decided to take things really slowly - it was something they'd waited so long for, they didn't want to mess it up. Both had discovered a relationship they'd never experienced before - one where all you wanted to do was be with the other person - talking late into the night or just holding each other - much more emotional than physical.  
  
It's late in the evening. Abby had to work a double shift - ever since the seminar, she had been in Weaver's bad books, along with Susan, Luka, Gallant and John - between them they'd worked the brunt of the nasty shifts.  
  
Abby gets home, expecting a cold, dark, empty flat. As she pushes open the door she is greeted by the soft glow of candles and a smile crosses her face. Every time, he just knows. He just knows exactly what to do to make her feel like she's the most important person in his life.  
  
As if on cue he steps out of her kitchen. Abby grins and walks over to him. 'You're. amazing' she murmurs, resting her head on his chest.  
  
'I thought you might need it' he whispers in her ear, rubbing the tense muscles in her shoulders.  
  
'Thank you' Abby says, looking up at him. Their romantic gaze is broken as Abby yawns. 'Sorry' she apologises, laughing softly. 'I didn't mean to ruin the moment'  
  
'Don't worry' John reassures her. As he leans down, Abby reaches up to rest a hand on the back of his neck. Their lips eventually meet, and for a moment it's as if the world has stopped spinning and no one else exists. It's only Abby and John caught up in their embrace.  
  
'Wow' Abby murmurs as she catches her breath. She opens her eyes and looks right into John's. That one look tells her he's thinking exactly what she just said.  
  
He reaches for her hand and they both watch as their fingers intertwine. Abby smiles and takes a step closer to him. He wraps his arm round her waist as she rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
'You tired?' John asks.  
  
'MmmHmm' Abby mumbles in agreement. She yawns again as John leads her through to the bedroom. They lie on the bed and John rests his head on his hand, looking at Abby. She is lying on her back with her eyes closed, but she can sense John's eyes on her. Eventually her eyelids flicker open and she is greeted by John's smile.  
  
'What?' she whispers, taking in his gaze. She smiles, pulling his head closer to hers and kissing him.  
  
'I love you' he murmurs, his lips moving down to her neck, and then to a particularly sensitive area of skin right above her breastbone. Abby shivers.  
  
'I. . .love you too' she murmurs. Both of them realise in that moment that their relationship is changing. Things are going to go further now, both in a physical and an emotional way. But both of them are okay with that. It feels right. . .it is right.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Thanx 4 ur gr8 reviews!! I wasn't sure wot everyone's reaction was going to be, I've never posted a fic here before. In case you were wondering, I've set it after Secrets & Lies because I live in England (sometimes I wish I didn't) and I haven't seen Series 9 yet so. . .  
  
Please RnR, I really wanna know what you think! 


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3 - The Morning After  
  
Abby groans as the morning light streams into the room. A smile spreads over her face as she feels the warmth of another body next to her. John stirs and moves his arm round her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Abby moves slightly as his lips touch the base of her neck and her shoulder and after savouring the feeling of his lips on her skin for a moment, she turns over so she's facing him.  
  
'Morning beautiful' John whispers, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
'Hey yourself' Abby replies, smiling. 'You know I could get used to this'  
  
'Get used to what?' John asks as Abby runs a hand through her hair.  
  
'Waking up next to you' Abby tells him. John laughs, and kisses her again. 'What time are you on?'  
  
'9' John replies, a look of annoyance creeping over her face. 'What about you?'  
  
'Same' Abby replies. She twists to look at the clock and groans. 'I need a shower. John smiles, nodding.  
  
'Go on then' he says. Abby looks at him, a cheeky glint appearing in her eyes.  
  
'You know we could get that done in half the time. . .' she murmurs suggestively. She shrieks as John chases her into the bathroom, and as the water is turned on, giggles can be heard throughout the apartment. . .  
  
********  
  
'What's with your grin?' Susan asks as Abby sits down opposite her in Doc Magoo's later that morning.  
  
'I don't have the first idea what you're talking about' Abby says innocently, walking over to her friend.  
  
'Like hell you don't Abby!' Susan teases. 'What. . .or should I say who. . .has put that grin on your face all morning?'  
  
'Umm. . .' Abby smiles, playing with a strand of hair as the waitress sets their coffee in front of them.  
  
'Come on Abby tell me!' Susan insists. Abby pretends to consider this for a moment, before resting her elbows on the table, leaning closer to Susan.  
  
'Promise you won't tell a soul?' Abby asks. Susan nods seriously. 'It's. . .' Abby pauses dramatically, annoying Susan. 'John'  
  
'CARTER?!' Susan yells, amazed.  
  
'Keep your voice down!' Abby pleads, laughing. 'Yes Carter'  
  
'Oh my god! He followed my advice. How long?' Susan asks. Abby grins at the onset of the inevitable questioning.  
  
'Since the night of the seminar. . .a couple of weeks' Abby says with a small smile.  
  
'How the hell did you keep it a secret for two weeks?' Susan asks. Abby shrugs, sipping her coffee. 'Is it serious?'  
  
'I love him Susan' Abby murmurs thoughtfully.  
  
'Oh wow! Seriously Abby, I'm pleased for you both' Susan says, catching the wary look on Abby's face.  
  
'Thanks Susan, it means a lot' Abby replies with a smile.  
  
At this point John walks in. His eyes scan the room and he sees Abby sitting with Susan. As he walks over they both laugh and Susan raises her eyebrows suggestively at him.  
  
'Abby! You told her!'  
  
***************  
  
Sorry, couldn't resist that last scene - I was determined not to paint Susan out to be the bad guy. I'm working on the last chapter right now, it should be up soon. There's gonna be a bit of a time gap, but it's the only way my storyline will seem realistic. . . all will be revealed soon enough!  
  
Thanx for the reviews! Sarah xxx 


	4. If I Asked You A Question

Author's Note: I had to make some changes to this fic, coz it occurred 2 me that if (as I said) it was set after Secrets & Lies, Mark would still be alive. Its annoyed me slightly because it means I have to change the sequel but. . . there's only a couple of little changes. Expect the sequel soon! xx  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - If I asked you a question. . .  
  
A year has passed. What a year it's been. As the snow falls lightly out on the streets of Chicago, a party is being held in the Carter Mansion. The ER's Christmas party. Dresses, high heels, suits. . .what a difference it makes.  
  
Abby stood talking to Susan and Mark. Her red dress swished around her knees and accentuated her deep brown hair. Susan was distracted by one thing - Abby's hands kept resting on her stomach, smoothing out the satiny fabric excessively. She began to form an opinion in her mind - Abby couldn't be. . .could she?  
  
'Hey Ab, can I ask you something?' Susan eventually asks.  
  
'Uhh sure Susan, fire away' Abby replies, slightly puzzled at the seriousness of Susan's expression. 'What's up?'  
  
'This is going to sound completely absurd if I'm wrong but. . .are you-'  
  
'Susan do you mind if I borrow my gorgeous girlfriend for a moment?' John interrupts, catching Abby round the waist, making her laugh. Mark is standing looking puzzled, as he realises what Susan was about to ask.  
  
'Sure go ahead. I wanna talk to you later Abby' Susan says, catching Mark's eye. Abby turns to face John.  
  
'What's up?' she asks, playfully tugging on his jacket.  
  
'Come with me' John says, taking her hand and leading her out onto the balcony.  
  
'John what's going on?' Abby asks, a slightly nervous smile crossing her face. He smiles, pulling her towards him, his hands resting on her lower back.  
  
'You look completely stunning tonight, you know that?' he asks her. Abby laughs softly.  
  
'And you brought me out here to tell me that?' she teases.  
  
'No! I have something to ask you' John explains.  
  
'Well go on then, ask away'  
  
'Ok I. . .' John looks really nervous and Abby can't help smiling - he hardly ever shows his nervousness. 'I dunno. . .I had a whole speech planned but it somehow doesn't seem right now'  
  
'Just say whatever you feel' Abby replies. 'I tell you what, you ask me whatever it is you're trying to ask me, and I'll tell you. . .well something that'll make you really happy'  
  
John pauses, taking a curious look at Abby, and considering what she's said before taking a deep breath and saying softly 'Abby you're everything to me. . . I love you so much. You make everything complete'  
  
He stops again, and before Abby knows what's happening he's taken a small black box out of his jacket and is down on one knee. As Abby realises the significance of this gesture, her hand flies to her mouth and tears flood into her eyes.  
  
'What I'm trying to say is. . .Abby will you marry me?' John whispers, looking right up into her eyes. She catches her breath and reaches out a hand to touch his face, nodding.  
  
Abby crouches down, the tears falling freely down her face now. 'Yes' she whispers as John slips the beautiful ring on her finger. Suddenly she's laughing and crying as she leans forward to kiss him. 'I love you' she murmurs against his lips.  
  
'You're amazing Abby' John says as they stand up and he pulls her towards him.  
  
'Ok my turn now' Abby whispers, still slightly breathless. 'I. . .how would you feel about putting the wedding off for a while. . .say. . .nine months?' she suggests, waiting for what she's said to sink in.  
  
'Are you trying to tell me you're?' John trails off in complete amazement.  
  
'We're gonna have a baby John'  
  
************  
  
People inside watched the entire interaction between John and Abby. Susan, Deb, Chuni, Malik, Mark, Elizabeth Kerry, Romano (out of pure curiosity!) all crowded around the door.  
  
They watched as John got down on one knee. They watched as Abby agreed, they watched as she told him something which clearly left him shocked. They watched as John's hands rested on her stomach, and everyone put two and two together.  
  
It's funny how things work out sometimes. For two years Abby and John dodged around their feelings for one another. Then they took a chance on love. Neither could guarantee that it would work. Neither had the power to change the course of events. Their relationship rested in the hands of fate.  
  
But things have worked out. They're happy. They've got the rest of their lives together, with a beautiful baby. Sometimes life really can be perfect. But you'll never know until you take a chance.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Well, there you go. My first fic finished. I hope you all enjoyed it, please RnR! Now, I need some ideas for the next story! Hmmm. . . I promise you'll be the first to read it (whenever that may be!)  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
Sarah xXx 


End file.
